One night of true love
by Cats070911
Summary: When a delay in traffic saves their lives, Tommy and Barbara need to face the truth - could they live without each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. Technically the end of this chapter is M-rated but from trying to explain the emotions, not salaciousness.

* * *

Detective Inspector Tommy Lynley thumped his steering wheel. "This traffic is insane!"

His passenger was used to his outbursts. Barbara Havers nodded and tried not to smile. "Must be an accident up ahead or something."

"An acute observation Sergeant. No wonder you're a detective."

"It's not my fault. Running late for some toffy dinner are we?"

"No. I don't have plans. I just hate waiting."

"So, do you want to play I Spy to keep your mind off it?"

"Oh very funny. I think we can... Now, what?"

This time, Barbara did chuckle as she fished her chirping mobile from her bag. "Havers."

"See if they know what's happened up ahead."

Barbara waved her hand in the air to quieten her boss. "Sorry Winston, can you say that again? ... Right... No, there's no way. We're stuck on the A22 near Ashurst Wood. There's some sort of delay. We haven't moved more than 50 metres in the last half hour... Yeah, we thought as much. Hang on I'll ask." Barbara turned to her boss. "Someone's phoned in a murder north of London. Hillier wanted us apparently, but we can't make it from here. Winston asked whether Miller and Baker would be okay or if they should send a more experienced team."

"Miller and Baker are ready," Tommy said without hesitation.

"Winston? Yeah, they can go. Make them earn their dough."

Barbara smiled as Tommy and Winston groaned in stereo. "Any idea what the hold up is on the road? Yeah... Okay, thanks. I may not tell my driver that. Thanks... Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"What are we missing?"

"Not sure. Winston didn't have details. Just said a murder. An apparently a lorry lost its load of pipes up ahead. We might be here a while."

It was three hours before he pulled into the carpark. Everyone in the building seemed unusually sombre. Barbara glanced at Tommy. "Something doesn't feel right."

"You sensed it too? Let's get upstairs and see what's going on."

As soon as they entered the room, Barbara knew something bad had happened. The new female constable who Barbara thought was sweet on Sergeant Miller was sitting on a chair outside the squad room being comforted by another young constable who had only joined the team a few weeks ago.

"Ah, good!"

They turned to see Winston hurrying towards them. "The AC wants to see you both immediately."

Barbara and Tommy exchanged puzzled glances and followed Winston back to the lift. Winston could not maintain eye contact and stood silently. Tommy pushed out of the lift and strode to Hillier's office. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Hillier looked up. "There was a murder at Hampstead Heath. When you were delayed coming back from Eastbourne, we despatched Sergeants Miller and Baker. When they arrived on scene they were ambushed. Miller was stabbed three times and died at the scene. Baker was... beheaded with a machete."

"Oh my God!" Barbara felt her knees go weak and she leant against a chair.

Tommy looked across at her; pain etched on his face. "I sent them."

"No point in feeling like that. Anybody who went would have died."

"Did they catch them?"

"Not yet but a terrorist group claimed responsibility. Counter-terrorism has the lead on this."

"What can we do?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing tonight Sergeant. I'm sending everyone home who's not essential. I suggest you two get going but come in early. We might be needed."

"Of course, Sir," Tommy replied.

Outside the office, he grabbed Winston by the arm. "Winston, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," the newly-appointed sergeant said, "it's just that I nominated Miller and Baker. I should have gone."

"There's no point in recriminations like that Winston," Barbara said firmly. "If we had been back, it would have been us. It's no one's fault but the terrorists, and if we blame ourselves, they win."

Lynley smiled at her. "Barbara's right Winston. Now go home and get some rest. If you need to talk, ring me."

"Thanks," Winston said, "I know you're right but... well, it's hard not to feel responsible."

In a move that surprised Barbara, Tommy embraced Winston and hugged him. She was even more shocked when Winston hugged him back. She swallowed hard and held back her tears.

After they had bundled Winston into a cab, Barbara turned to her boss. "Fancy a drink?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think that'd be good for me tonight, but if you want to go, I think some of the team have gone to the Lion's Head."

"What are you going to do?"

"See that everyone's okay then go home."

"Right." Barbara tried hard to make sure her disappointment did not show. She did not want to go home alone where she would brood on things.

"Barbara, are you okay?"

"Me? Yes. Yes of course. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." As Barbara walked away, she could feel his eyes burning into her back.

"Barbara! Wait!" Tommy hurried down the corridor.

She turned. "What?"

"I would like that drink with you, but... would it sound strange to ask if we can go to Belgravia? I don't want to be with people."

Barbara nodded. "Me either but I don't want to be alone."

In the car, neither of them spoke. Tommy looked tense, and Barbara worried that he might drink far too much. Despite knowing he was not to blame, she knew he still felt partially responsible. She also felt culpable. It had been her insistence in re-interviewing the final witness that had delayed their departure from Eastbourne. If they had left on time, they would have been ahead of the accident and back in time to take the call. They could be lying side by side in the morgue now instead of Miller and Baker. She looked across at Tommy who gave her a tight-lipped smile. More than culpable she felt guilty for being glad they were both alive.

At his house, Barbara had hung her bag and coat in his hall and slipped off her shoes. She was relieved that her socks were relatively new and her toenails had not worn through the top of them. She should cut her toenails more often.

Tommy put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze. "I have a beer in the kitchen or an open bar."

"Whatever you're having."

Tommy guided her into his study. They usually sat in his kitchen or formal reception room when she visited, and it felt odd to be in his private rooms. She gazed around. The room was typically Tommy. One wall was lined with mahogany built-in bookshelves. On the left were rows of neat books, many of them quite old and bound in red or green leather. Barbara could imagine their smell and wondered how many were valuable first editions. It seemed the sort of thing Lynley would invest in. On the right were books of different sizes, shapes and colour. Some had shiny dust covers, and others had cloth spines in red or black or blue, peppered with the odd green or orange. Unlike the older ones that were sorted neatly by colour and size, these appeared haphazard. It seemed so unlike her boss to have such discordant shelves. There was not one paperback in sight.

She turned to look behind the open door. A large, well-worn and saggy Chesterfield was pushed up against the wall underneath a painting of a black horse. The brush strokes brought out the power of the animal. "Cornish Magic. He belonged to my grandfather," Tommy said as he walked towards her. "Here's your drink."

Barbara took the glass and tried not to look shocked. She had expected Scotch. Even though it was not her preferred drink, she knew it was Tommy's favourite. She took a sip of the dark drink then looked at his glass. It too was filled almost to the brim with at least three Black Russians. She imagined he thought politely pouring one drink at a time was a waste when they both needed a quick hit from something strong. She continued to stare at the horse. "He's beautiful."

"Sit down. Make yourself at home."

Barbara sat on the Chesterfield at the opposite end to Tommy. She continued to look around the room. Large windows dominated one side. Heavy velvet curtains in deep maroon were tied back with thick, gold, knotted cords. A large, ornately carved mahogany desk faced the window. It was bare except for a leather blotter and matching pen holder. It seemed so quaint. Barbara was surprised there was no quill lying next to a dusty bottle of ink. The last long rays of dusk fell softly across the desk and spilt onto the maroon and gold carpet. The room reminded Barbara of a West End theatre.

She stood up and wandered across to the window and looked out. The room faced the street. She drank down the last of her drink, surprised her glass was almost empty. "You seem restless," Tommy said as he came up behind her.

"I am. I don't know what I should feel." Barbara could not look at him for fear her emotions might show.

Tommy drained his glass and put it on his desk beside hers. "Certainly not remorseful, although it's hard not to when it should have been us. But I made the call. It should be me, not you, that feels guilty."

"Do you?"

"Yes, but I feel guiltier for being grateful it wasn't us."

"But we might have spotted something. It might not have happened."

"Barbara, we'll never know, but I'm happy it wasn't us." He put his hand on her shoulder as they continued to look out the window.

"Me too."

"When you were shot... it was the worst feeling." Barbara resisted a glib reply. Instead, she reached up and touched his hand. "I couldn't have..."

"I know." Barbara spun around and put her finger on his lips. She understood exactly, especially after watching Helen killed in front of him. And Barbara had imagined all evening how horrid it would have been to see him beheaded. She would have welcomed them stabbing her. Words could not describe the pain she felt at the thought of losing him. She saw the same emotions mirrored in his eyes.

She would never be sure who initiated the kiss, but it was hungry and urgent. She had always imagined kissing Tommy would be soft and tender. Instead, it was raw, almost brutal. She sensed Tommy, like her, wanted to make love slowly and savour the moment, but they tore frantically at each other's clothes, removing the bare minimum, before tumbling onto the sofa. It groaned under their weight and movement. Tommy moved with speed and desperation, and Barbara was shocked when she cried out his name. A decade of unrequited love, anger and anguish was released in one enormous rush. She screamed incoherently. Tommy stopped moving. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. His eyes revealed the same torrent of conflict and confusion. She smiled then reached up and pulled him down. She kissed him savagely, and he began to move again, slower but harder. She felt his body tense. She expected him to climax as violently as she had moments before. In contrast to his earlier movements, his body stilled. Barbara could hear their breathing in the silence. Tommy exhaled in an extended sigh. Neither of them moved. Barbara wondered what happened and just as she went to speak she felt him twitch inside her. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his soul. She felt every minute movement as he filled her body with his seed and she clamped around him, milking him dry. "Oh God, Tommy! Tommy!"

Barbara had never experienced a sensation quite like what just happened. On the one hand, it had been a purely physical release, but on the other, she felt loved in a way she could not explain. It was as if he had filled a void she had not known existed but which would now dominate her life if he took that love away. Barbara clung to him, digging her fingers into his back through his shirt. Tommy kissed her. This time, it was gentle and although she could not say it was without passion, it felt much more about love and connection than physical urges. It was a kiss she could imagine being repeated in his car or on her doorstep at night. Tommy helped her from the couch. She pulled up her pants, but he made no attempt to do up his or tuck himself away. Instead, he took her hand and led her upstairs. He kissed her again as they slowly undressed each other. For not the last time that night, they made love. This time, it was unhurried and gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy's nightmare was slightly different to most nights. He was still falling through space and time. Old teachers and friends whizzed past. His father and Helen had their hands out but he ricocheted off the walls of the tunnel and bounced beyond their grasp. As usual he could hear Barbara's voice. She was steadfast and reassuring. She always told him to stay strong but tonight it was different. He did not have to follow her voice because she had hold of him in a tight embrace. He hugged her back, certain that together they would be fine.

"Tommy, shhh. It's okay, I'm here. You're safe."

"Barbara?"

"Yes, I'm here. Everything's fine. Just relax, Tommy."

He snuggled into her arms. For once he liked his dream - he was not going to fall into a fiery hell and wake with a jolt, drenched in sweat. The sensation of falling had stopped. He pulled his imaginary Barbara closer. "Mmm, I love you."

"I should hope so after last night."

Barbara never chatted in his dreams. Tommy tried to decide if he was half awake or asleep. He opened one eye cautiously. A mass of strawberry hair was an inch from his nose and the body pressed beside him was warm and soft. The heady scent of recent sex hung in the air. Barbara was cuddled up beside him, gently stroking his face. "But do you love me?" he asked dreamily.

"Across eternity."

"Hmm, me too. Go back to sleep."

The next time he woke he was alone. The sheets beside him were cold. He had been alone for some time. "Barbara?"

He quickly searched the bathroom. She had gone. There was no note and no reason. At five o'clock she had told him she loved him across eternity and by six o'clock she had abandoned him. He raced downstairs and into his study to retrieve his mobile. Barbara was sitting on his Chesterfield wearing nothing but his shirt. "Barbara! Why are you here?"

"Sorry. I didn't look at anything private."

Tommy saw the uncertainty on her face. He sat down beside her and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "No, it's not that. I don't have anything private, not from you. I woke up and you were gone. I thought..."

"Oh, Tommy. I'd never just run out. Especially after..."

"One night of true love?"

"Yeah, it was." She reached out and stroked his face with the back of her fingers. Tommy leant forward and kissed her with all the love he felt.

"I'm sorry I doubted you but I..."

"Shhh," she said gently, "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to think. I didn't want to disturb you after your nightmare."

When Barbara wanted to think it always worried him. "Think? About us?"

"Partly."

"Barbara, last night... it was..."

"I know, but there is a lot we have to consider. But it's not that. What if they're not real terrorists?"

"What?" He tried to follow her change of thoughts from their night together back to work. "They claimed responsibility."

"I know, but no one had heard of them."

"New splinter groups start up all the time."

"What if it was a ploy to make them look bad? Or to cover up something else?"

Tommy took her hand and kissed it. "Come back to bed for while. It's not our case, and we don't have all the facts."

"Can't. Things are a bit tender. Haven't been used in years you see."

Tommy felt ashamed that he was a little proud of being the cause of her tenderness. "I wasn't thinking about sex. I just want to snuggle up to you and listen to you tell me you love me across eternity."

Barbara gave him a quick kiss. "You've had your ego stroked enough last night. We have work to do."

Tommy looked down at his member. "Good morning Ego."

Barbara punched him on the arm. "Idiot!"

* * *

By the time they had watched each other shower and eaten a quick breakfast, Barbara had convinced Tommy that her theory had merit. "We should run it past Hillier this morning," he said as they walked to his car.

"You tell him. I'm in yesterday's clothes with your shirt on. I don't think we should draw attention to me today or people will talk."

"And my trunks," he added, giving her a passionate kiss. "I find that incredibly erotic you know."

"Sir! I'm your sergeant."

Tommy grinned at her and watched a shy blush creep up her neck. "MY sergeant in MY underwear. And tonight I will reclaim my possessions."

"I am not a possession!"

"I can't help feeling... frisky. I'm a man in love."

"You're not going to get all mushy on me, are you?" Barbara smiled but then her face turned serious. "Out of respect for Miller and Baker we should go back to being totally professional once we get in that car. Solve the murders then sort out... us."

"You're right, of course. At work, last night never happened. But it did, and we need to talk about our future once we solve the case."

"Agreed." Barbara stood and waited for him to unlock the car. He did, and when he turned to move she grabbed his sleeve. "I said once we get in the car. I think you should kiss me first. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

* * *

Winston was already at his desk when they arrived. He looked at Barbara then Tommy and smiled. Barbara seemed oblivious but Winston made a face at Tommy and winked. The man clearly knew what had happened. "Winston, let's have a chat in my office."

Barbara looked and frowned. He gave her a quick nod. He knew she assumed he was checking on Winston's welfare.

Tommy asked Winston to sit. "How are you?"

"Yeah, okay. I still feel guilty about what happened."

"Would you like a session with the counsellor?"

"Do they help?"

"In my experience, no. But everyone is different. We all find solace different ways."

Winston looked down at Tommy's desk. "Mmm."

"Sometimes it takes almost losing something to make you realise what you have. Yes, Barbara and I spent the night together. I intend to make that permanent but first we have to solve this case. Does our relationship bother you? Would you prefer to move to a different team? Because I don't intend to tell Hillier yet. Barbara and I have a lot to sort out first."

Winston gave him a generous smile. "About bloody time. I'm happy for you. I won't say anything, even to Barbara. I know how hard it must have been for both of you to... finally tell each other."

Tommy raised his eyebrow. "Was it that obvious?"

"You really don't live in this world do you, Sir?"

Tommy laughed. "It would seem not Sergeant. Now Barbara has a theory I think we should explore."

* * *

Seven hours later the three detectives were sitting in Tommy's car a few hundred yards from where the murder occurred. Hillier and Counter Terrorism had agreed that Havers' theory had merit. In the files she had found an address for a recently deceased leader of an ultra right wing group a few streets away from the incident. She had convinced everyone that it would explain how the murders escaped the cordon and search. Tommy knew it was just gut instinct, but he trusted her. Now they just had to wait while the Armed Response Team raided the house.

Winston left them to walk over to the command centre that was operating from a black van in the next street. Radio silence was paramount in case the group had a scanner. The trio were well behind the line but Tommy was still anxious. He had a feeling of danger that he could not shake.

"Winston knows, doesn't he?"

"What? Oh, yes, he guessed. He won't say anything."

Barbara reached out and took his hand. "I know we said we'd be totally professional, but don't do anything stupid. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Tommy nodded. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too. You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yes."

"We could go back to The Yard and wait there."

Tommy shook his head. "Could we?"

Barbara sighed heavily. "No, we'd never forgive ourselves."

"After this is over..."

Winston opened the rear door and slid into the car. "One minute."

The seconds ticked by slowly. It was only when they heard the explosion and Barbara squeezed his fingers painfully that he realised they were still holding hands. So much for professionalism.

"What the hell?" Winston said.

More armed policemen poured from the van behind them. Tommy opened his door. "The place was booby-trapped! Men are down," one of them yelled as he ran past.

"Sir!" Barbara opened her door and started running down a side street. Tommy ran after her, not knowing what was happening. He could see nothing ahead or behind him. Winston ran beside him, panting loudly.

"Barbara?" he called.

"Over there. Armed men. Not ours." She pointed to a building.

Tommy yelled to Winston. "Get to the command centre and organise back up." His fears were becoming reality but his uneasiness was replaced by the imperative to keep Barbara safe. He half fell as he dived behind the front wall next to her. "Don't do anything rash, Sergeant."

"Two men, one with a machete, one with a large hunting knife. They're in the alley beside that house. If we wait they'll get away. They murdered two officers."

"I don't want them murdering four!"

Barbara nodded, smiled at him, then got up and ran. Tommy cursed loudly at her then followed. It was a long, narrow laneway. At the end, instead of spilling into another street, it ended in a brown brick wall about 12 foot high, topped with another four feet of chainlink fence. As he ran he noticed the stale smell of fish and rotting vegetables. The alley, behind a line of highstreet shops, was covered in graffiti. Cardboard boxes were flattened out behind rubbish skips. Tommy knew they were the night time sanctuaries of the local homeless. Barbara slowed when she was within 25 metres of the men. Lynley skidded to a halt beside her.

"Stop, police!" she yelled.

The men turned and stared at them. He had expected grizzled, embittered men. Instead they looked to be teenagers. "Fuck off copper or you'll end up like your friends."

"They were my friends." Tommy heard the bitter edge to her voice.

The men came closer. One step then a pause then another step. Tommy shook his head at Barbara, warning her not to approach them. The alley dipped slightly and he and Barbara had the advantage of height. If they had to fight unarmed then every advantage counted. "We have back up," he told the boys, "you can't escape."

"That's not important," the boy with the machete yelled back. "We are martyrs for our cause. People need to know there are thousands of us. We will rise up and fight to save England from invasion."

Tommy tried to stall for time. "We don't even know your group or your cause. How will people know you are martyrs?"

"Doesn't matter. It'll be in the news. Our bodies will tell the tale." He pointed to his chest and Tommy saw a small camera lens. "We're streaming now pig! The whole world can see the fear on your poncy face."

Barbara started to laugh. Tommy glanced over and smiled.

"What's so funny pig?"

"We're not afraid of you or your supporters. We uphold the law for everyone. If people respect our laws then we have a civil society. When people of any race, creed or background start creating their own laws and trying to impose them on society then we have anarchy. You cannot impose your views on society. You don't have the right. If you want change, vote for it at the ballot box."

"Quite a speech, pig. Well the politicians aren't listening. We voted for Brexit and stuff all has happened. We have to act."

Tommy saw a flash to his left. The boy with the knife charged at Barbara. Without thought, Lynley rushed at him and with a flying rugby tackle that would have made the master of the Eton First XV proud, he pulled him to ground. The knife had been barely an inch from Barbara's face and it now clattered onto the concrete of the alley.

Barbara was knocked over and fell hard against the doorframe of a shop. She looked dazed. Tommy needed to protect her but the boy he had tackled was struggling hard. Tommy winced as he was kneed at the top of his thigh. The lad fought as if he was fighting for life itself. Tommy felt his jaw crack as the boy landed a punch to his chin. Lynley lifted the lout's arms and tried to crunch his head against the ground but the boy was stronger than he looked and hunched his shoulders to lessen the blow. As they fought, they rolled over on the ground. The earl in Tommy was mildly annoyed that his suit was being damaged by the abrasive force of the struggle.

Tommy glanced around to find the second youth. He looked up to see the loudmouth standing above making a speech for his camera. The machete glinted ominously as the boy brandished it wildly for the camera. At least he was not hurting Barbara who was still shaking her head near the door. Finally he seemed to have subdued his opponent but he knew he was exposed to the machete. The boy holding it knew it too, and smiled as he raised his arm. Tommy tried to roll the boy he was fighting on top of him before the inevitable blow. The youth found his second wind, and just as Tommy succeeded in turning him, the boy rolled him back. Tommy knew his fate was sealed. He stopped struggling and looked at Barbara. Time slowed as they silently confirmed their love. _Across eternity..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** sorry about the cliffhanger and delay in resolving it. I had a busier few days than planned. Also as this has been hurriedly done on my ipad, I apologise in advance for any typographical or other errors. I find it hard to edit on a small screen.

* * *

"Tommy!"

Barbara screamed in despair as she saw the youth raise his machete to strike her boss, best friend and now lover. Since the first day they first worked together and she had seen the stoic sadness in his eyes as he watched the woman he loved marry his best friend, she had known he was special. Over the years she had fallen in love with him. Last night though had been special. The last of their barriers had melted away and it had felt as if their souls had merged to become one. They could not survive without the other.

She had to stop the man about to behead Tommy. Her mind raced as her eyes darted around the scene. Lynley had the other youth under him but they were still wrestling. He could not roll away because the boy had his feet clamped around Tommy's legs. The loudmouth stood above them but would have to take a step or two forward to reach Tommy. The hunting knife was a foot from her right hand.

"Hey, Machete-man, are you filming this?"

The youth turned to look at her. In that instant Barbara had scooped up the knife by its blade. When she saw him turn she threw it as hard as she could. The blade spun in the air. Time slowed as she counted the rotations - one, two, three, four. The knife struck its mark. The boy looked shocked as it sliced efficiently through his shirt and into his stomach with a squelch that sickened her. The machete clattered harmlessly onto the concrete as he crumpled beside Tommy.

The other boy stared in amazement at his wounded friend. It was the chance Tommy needed. A solid punch to the side of the head ended his struggle. Lynley scrambled away from the unconscious boy. "Leave the knife in," he called to Barbara who was already trying to help the wounded youth.

Barbara had her hand pressing firmly around the blade trying to slow the bleeding. She felt no remorse for the boy. He had beheaded her colleague and would have killed Tommy. That said, she did not want him to die. "Where the hell is Winston and our back up?"

Tommy was beside her and took over the first aid. She looked at him and smiled. His eyes said everything but he leant forward and gave her a gentle kiss then nodded reassuringly. "I'll stay, you go for help Barbara. Call 999." He turned to the boy and felt his neck. "Tell them his pulse is strong but erratic."

Barbara was halfway down the alley when she heard the siren. She had only just been connected to the emergency line when the ambulance turned into the alley. Relieved, she hung up and pointed frantically towards the end of the alley. Winston ran up to her.

"Barbara, are you hurt?"

"Me, no, not really. Just a bit of a headache." She felt shaky and out of breath.

"Easy there. You're as white as a sheet." Her colleague put his arm around her and steadied her. Barbara wanted to push him away. It was Tommy's embrace she needed.

She took one step forward and the world began to spin. "Oohh."

Winston reacted quickly and caught her. "Get me some help here," he called to an officer running past.

* * *

When Barbara came to, lights were being flashed in her eyes. "Miss Havers? Can you hear me? Miss Havers?"

Barbara tried to sit up. "Tommy! Where's Tommy?"

The young female doctor pushed her gently down onto the gurney. "He's wearing a path in the floor outside. He's been pacing up and down for the last hour. Do you want to see him?"

Barbara smiled. "Yes."

The doctor opened the door and Tommy pushed past her and strode purposefully towards the small curtained cubicle where Barbara was lying. "If you ever put yourself in danger like that again, I kill you myself," he said before he leant down and kissed her hard.

Barbara looked up at him. She could see he was angry, relieved, tired and sore. His chin was purple and swollen. "Your face!"

Tommy rubbed his face. "It's okay. Hairline fracture. It'll be fine if I don't get hit by any more knife-wielding nutcases."

"I'm sorry I put you in danger."

"I don't care about me but I was worried about you. I'm too old for this Barbara. I just want us to have a quiet life together without homicidal maniacs trying to behead us."

"How's Machete-man?"

"He'll live."

"Good. I am sorry, Tommy. It was foolhardy."

Tommy nodded and crushed her hand in a vice like grip. "I know. We have to..."

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

Barbara groaned as Assistant Commissioner Hillier pulled the curtain across with so much force that three of the plastic rings snapped. Tommy let her hand go and stood upright, ready to argue with Hillier. "Sir..."

"And how long have you two been lovers?"

"With respect, Sir," Tommy began.

"It was broadcast on their website. All the news channels picked it up. They are playing up the angle between you two, trying to out-gallant each other saving the life of your lover. And you can't deny it, I saw the look on your faces before Havers her did her Barnum and Bailey knife act and then that kiss! The media has gone wild."

Tommy took Barbara's hand. He looked down her and his eyes told her not to worry. "No one is trying to deny it. But it only happened last night."

"Yes, well the whole nation thinks you are some sort of crime-fighting Bonnie and Clyde."

"What?" Tommy started to laugh. He sat on the edge of the gurney and put his arm around his lover. "They were criminals, we're the good guys."

Hillier lost his huff and puff. "I understand that, but that kiss."

"Was hardly erotic," Barbara said with a mix of annoyance and embarrassment. She did not want their private lives splashed across the tabloids. She wondered what Tommy's family would think. "It took what happened to Miller and Baker to make us realise that our feelings went far beyond friendship."

Tommy leant down and softly kissed the top of her head. "It was, to quote Barbara, one night of true love."

"You may have to testify to that during the inquiry, otherwise I will be questioned about allowing you to work together. I will have to separate you now you understand."

"That won't be an issue," Barbara said, "I resign."

Tommy looked at her and smiled. "I also resign."

"On principle?" Hillier scoffed.

"No," Barbara replied, "because we have other plans for our lives."

"We do?" Tommy asked then corrected himself, "yes, we do!"

"A knife-act in a three-ring circus?" Hillier asked sarcastically.

Tommy smiled down at Barbara. "Only two rings."

"Nothing too flash."

"Agreed." Tommy turned to Hillier. "Our resignations have immediate effect, although we will of course complete the paperwork and de-briefing, but right now I would like to be alone with my fiancee."

Hillier looked shocked but then his face softened into a smile. He extended his hand to Tommy who shook it graciously. "Congratulations," he said genuinely, "I often thought you two would end up together." Hillier leant over and gave back a quick peck on her cheek.

After he left Tommy pushed Barbara's chin up to close her mouth. They looked at each other and laughed before they shared a passionate kiss. Tommy winced when Barbara touched his face. "Sorry. Does it hurt to kiss me?"

"Yes, but it is worth it." He kissed her again. "I'm going to see the doctor and find out when I can take you home."

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Tommy paced the room as Barbara's eyes followed angrily. He felt terribly guilty and decidedly worried. Going against Barbara's wishes was a dangerous endeavour, but in this instance he knew he was right.

"I didn't want this!"

Tommy took a deep breath and moved within striking distance. "I know, but I have a responsibility to look after you."

"By having me institutionalised?"

Tommy sat beside her and took her hand. He was pleased that she gripped it firmly. "It's hardly an institution my love."

"Don't 'my love' me Thomas Lynley! I hold you responsible for this, all of this!"

Tommy leant over and kissed her gently. She responded and the kiss turned deliciously naughty. He knew it was hard for her to stay mad at him now, just as he found it impossible to seriously argue with her. They still liked to spar, and they did disagree about many things, but they had found so much more in common than either had ever imagined. They had grown closer over the months since the attack, and he was pleased that the first night had not been an anomaly - making love with Barbara was wonderful. Barely a day passed without them seeking physical and spiritual renewal in each other. He was jerked back to reality painfully when Barbara gripped his hair then groaned and sank back on the bed, pulling him with her. Tommy winced as she screamed in his ear.

"Just breathe, Lady Asherton, slowly. See, that helps."

Barbara glared at the midwife as she squeezed her husband's hand. "Where's this doctor?"

"Here I am Lady Asherton."

"Barbara! If you're poking around down there I don't think we need to be formal do you Dr Funnell?" Barbara smirked at Tommy. He smiled back, sharing her joke about her Harley Street obstetrician being named Funnell.

"I'm sorry Jim, Barbara's not too happy that I insisted she come to London."

"Now Barbara," the doctor said calmly, "we did talk about this possibility. You are a little older than average for a first time mother and we knew it might cause complications. Tommy rang me and asked my advice. Besides, I thought you'd enjoy some time back in London."

"I like Howenstow. It's home now."

"And you'll be back there soon. Now we are just going to give you a little pain relief then get started."

Throughout the birth Tommy sat by Barbara, holding her hand and resting his face near hers. He was worried but he tried not to let it show as he whispered reassurances to her. Her finger ails dig painfully into the back of his hand with each contraction. In a small way the pain made him feel like he was taking just a small amount from her burden.

"One last push Barbara," Funnell urged. Barbara clenched her teeth and gave everything to one last effort as Tommy mopped her forehead with a cool, damp cloth. Barbara swore, the doctor made a noise then Tommy heard a cry. He and Barbara turned expectantly towards their mewling child.

"A large, healthy looking boy!" he declared passing the lad to the nurse.

Barbara let out a little squeal of delight. Tommy did not know whether to stand and look at his son, or kiss his exhausted wife. Wisely he chose to kiss Barbara, thanking her and loving her in a language all their own.

The frowning red baby was placed on Barbara's chest. Tommy had never believed he could love something instantly, but he was totally enamoured of his heir. He was also surprised that as he looked at his wife and son together, he loved Barbara even more than he had before.

"Our son. Tommy this is our son." Barbara sounded excited and exhausted and as if it had just occurred to her that the child she had carried for nine months was also Tommy's.

"I know. Hello, little man. Do you still want to give him the names we chose?"

"Yes, welcome to the family Charles Robert Thomas Lynley."

"I'm glad we're calling him after Miller and Baker," Tommy said.

"Me too."

"What was it you said to Hillier about that night?"

"One night of true love and it was. Just look at this little fellow, he's proof."

Tommy grinned lovingly at his wife and child then kissed them both. "Yes, but you should have said, the first night of true love."


End file.
